Bird feeders have for many years been popular with many people including bird watchers, homeowners, and people in general that have a love for birds. There are, of course, many different types of bird feeders. One type of bird feeder that is quite common is the birdhouse type. These bird feeders generally include a feed area that receives and holds birdfeed. While these bird feeders do attract birds and provide an effective setting for watching birds, they typically have one major drawback or shortcoming. They are difficult and messy to clean. This is because the bird feeding area is fixed within the birdhouse or bird feeding structure. To clean the feeding area requires one to deal with the entire bird feeder and that is often cumbersome and awkward, not to mention the pure difficulty of cleaning a feed holding area that is sometimes encased within a birdhouse or bird feeding structure.
Therefore, there has and continues to be a need for a bird feeder that includes a feed holding area that is easily accessible and which can be cleaned quickly and efficiently.